Forum:Return of Kiruru
An Keroro Gunso related RP. Members *Shacho(leader) *Race6000 Characters *The Keroro Platoon **Keroro(Race6000) **Tamama(Shacho) **Giroro(Race6000) **KururuKululu(Shacho) **Dororo(Shacho) *Angol Moi(Shacho) *KittenFurbottom(Shacho) *Nararator(Shacho) *Natsumi Hinata(Race6000) *Aki Hinata(Race6000) *Fuyuki Hinata(Shacho) *Kiruru(Shacho) *Kiruru Dot(Shacho) Story Nararator: It's another normal day at the Hinata home. That's if you consider alien frogs living in the Hinata's basement trying to conquer Earth normal. (what appears to be a meteor crashes in the Hinata's backyard) Keroro hears the bang and runs outside, and is freaking out, because he probably will have to clean it up. The rest of the platoon walk outside, along with Natsumi and Aki. Fuyuki: Kururu, is this one of your experiments that will take over Earth? Kururu: No, it is not. Natsumi is just confused. Why? Because I said so. Keroro is still going...Crazy...And Tamama is trying to calm Keroro down, because we all know about Tamama. o3o (it turns out the meteorite wasn't a meteor, but a pod like the one Taruru has) Giroro, who doesn't seem to care what it is, simply asks, "Couldn't we just blow it up and refill the hole?" Keroro pauses, and says, "But that might hurt someone." "Well, what do you think we should do, then?" Giroro yells. Keroro starts sinking in fear. "Um...Err..." Giroro:(who I'm now using) Alright, show youself or I'll shoot you!(the pod opens, and Kiruru Dot stumbles out) Everyone: KIRURU? I read Kiruru because I'm blind. Ish. XD Keroro is jumpin' happilly for no stinking reason, so do something that makes sense, lil' baby. XD Kiruru Dot: Kiru? Kiru! Everyone calls Kiruru Dot Kiruru. I think. But we can people called Kiruru. Kiruru Dot, K? @Shacho - What? @Race: EVERYONE calls Kiruru Dot "Kiruru". But we can have the people call Kiruru. "Kiruru Dot". NOW DO YOU UNDERSTAND? @Shacho 2 - Dude, calm down, and yes, but I'm finished here for now. I'm frozen. Litterally. o3o @Race 3: Um, will the RP be continued? FAQ When One of us is an Idiot. XD @Race: Aki is the mom, Hatsumi is Fuyuki's sister, and Fuyuki is Natsumi's brother. I'm surprised Aki is home at such an early time. 1 Question, who is Kiruru, because I have only got to episode 41 because I can't find the English versions. o3o(by Race) Reply: Look up Kiruru on the Keroro Wiki, and Kiruru.(with the period, AKA Kiruru Dot) to find both versions of Kiruru that will appear. Kiruru.(Kiruru Dot) is only a baby, and is friends with the Keroro Platoon(Armpit Platoon). The non-baby Kiruru is evil, and was destroyed in Keroro Gunso the Super Movie. There are many other versions of Kiruru, including a grey colored one. Just read the rest on the Keroro Wiki. I=\ PS: Only the first and half of the second season of Keroro Gunso are in Sgt. Frog. Yes, season's 1 and 2 of Sgt. Frog are only the first season of Keroro Gunso. And the third season is only half of the second season of Keroro Gunso. PSS: Not all of the episodes of Sgt. Frog are on Netflix instant play, if that is where you watch them from. Shacho 19:09, February 12, 2012 (UTC)Shacho I watched them on Youtube. o3o